Welcome to Ninjago
by nightninja456
Summary: A girl from another world has forgotten her story as she was placed in Ninjago. What events will occur as she is put through he normalities of Ninjago? Will she ever go home? Will she ever remember?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I woke up to find myself in a forest. I was not sure how I got there nor who I was.

I looked at my hands, though, they weren't normal though. I was a Lego figure.

_Great_, I thought, _just great_.

I saw that there was a satchel attached to me, and so, I opened it to find a journal, a rock with a weird symbol, and a pencil. I opened the flowery journal and it only said four words:

Your name is Sarah.

Sarah? I thought. I put everything back inside.

I look at my curly hair and find my hair was dyed with all sorts of colors. Weird.

I stood up and walked through the forest and collected berries that seemed safe to eat. But then, I started to hear someone nearby.

I crept up towards the bush and looked at the person. Scratch that. This thing was definitely not a human. It looked like a mutated serpent with red spiral eyes.

I backed up slowly, not wanting to get caught.

"He, he, where do you think you're going?" Arms grabbed me from behind and I turned to face my opponent.

It looked just like the other scaly fiend behind the bush. I closed my eyes shut thinking something bad would happen if I didn't. "Aw, what'sssss the matter? Got sssstuck on the wrong side of the road?" He laughed and tried to pry my eyes open.

"What are you?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"A sssserpentine of course!"

"Oh."

He grunted. "Open your sssstupid eyessss mortal, or I'll beat them open!"

"Phil?" a voice from behind me said, "Issss that you?"

"Of courssse it'sss me!"

"Why are you doing that to her?" I felt the arms being tugged away from me. "Sssorry about that, he can be very hard on people. I'm Herald, what'sss your name?"

His voice was much kinder than Phil's, so I told him. "I'm Sarah."

"That'sss a wonderful name."

I decided to look at him, which was a big mistake. His tail was rattling and his eyes were swirling.

"Look into my eyesss, you are now under my full control."

Everything goes dark and I hear myself say, "Yes, master."


	2. Chapter 2

I try to will my body to stop following these snakes, but I was only able to speak. "Stop it!" I yelled at them, but they merely laugh at me.

In the darkness, I start to see a light. I start to make my way toward it, hoping it's a way out. When I had reached the light, there was a door and I opened it.

Suddenly, all I could see was light. Then, I saw the serpentine.

I was able to move again! Carefully, I sped walk in the other direction. As soon as I heard them yell, I started to run. There was a rustling sound in the trees that I kept passing, but I ignored this, wanting to get away as fast as I can.

I slowed down when I heard the rustling in the tree for the hundredth time. It had been following me for a long time so, out of curiosity, I started to climb the tree.

It probably noticed since it went to the next tree, a white figure moving with much speed.

"I know you're up there," I yelled, "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to know if you're a serpentine or not."

It stopped again and I heard a monotone voice call, "No."

"May you please meet me on the ground then?" I jumped off the tree followed by a man in white.

It was a ninja with white hair and light blue eyes. He looked very familiar but nothing was coming up.

"Hello," I said to him.

"Hello," he replied.

"I'm not sure if we've met, but I'm Sarah." I held out my hand to him.

He shakes it. "Zane." He looks at me curiously. "You seem normal. How would you be able to do that without them commanding it, the flute, or the venom of the staff?"

"I'm lost, what are you talking about?"

"How did you break out of the Hypnobrai's hypnosis? And no one would be able to speak of there own free will either while in that trance."

"I don't know. All I did was go to the door that was bright and then I was… Wait, you were there the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you try to get me out of there then?"

"Because you were under their control, and I didn't have the venom nor the will of breaking you out of that trance."

"Oh… Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. Well, at least we're here now… Where is here exactly?"

"This is the Forest Of Tranquility, which is part of Ninjago," Zane replied. "You don't seem like you know this place, where did you come from?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I just woke up here and didn't even know who I was. I only know my name because of this journal." I pulled it out to show him.

"Oh," he said while examining it. "Well, just don't ask the Hypnobrai to make you remember." We laughed a little.

"So, where do you live?" I asked him.

"I live at a monastery with six others. It was destroyed, but then we finally got the money to rebuild it."

"Oh, who are they?"

"Sensei Wu, Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd. Sensei Wu is the one that taught us Spinjitzu. Kai is sometimes paranoid, but he is the ninja of fire. Cole is the ninja of earth, though I would try to avoid his cooking. Jay is the ninja of lightning and is Very talkative. Nya is Kai's sister and Jay's girlfriend, but she also is Samurai X. Lloyd is the green ninja, who is also the son of Garmadon and the nephew of Sensei Wu."

"Two things: one, what is Spinjitzu, and two, who's Garmadon?"

"Garmadon is Sensei Wu's evil brother."

"Oh."

"And, well, Spinjitzu is basically this." He started to spin around in circles which was amusing and yet kind of interesting. Then, he was engulfed in a tornado of ice.

"Cool! Can I try?" He was about to say something, but I was already starting to spin. In a few minutes, I was engulfed in a maroon tornado. I went back and forth in front of Zane. Then I stopped.

He looked at me in awe. "How did you… Even I… Who…"

I shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know."

"Hm, maybe I should bring you to Sensei Wu, he will want to see you."

We were about a mile away from the steps before I felt light headed. I saw the ground coming closer to me and realized I was falling. "Zane," I manage to say before I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find myself in a bed. I heard the sound of equipment outside.

I sit up. Well, I thought, it's now or never.

As I reached the doors to go outside, someone behind me said, "Oh, so you're Sarah."

I turned around to find an old man with a long white beard, a straw hat, and a komono.

"Hello, I'm Sensei Wu. I've heard many things about you."

"Hello." Then I remembered that I had to apologize to Zane. "Do you know where Zane is?"

"Yes, he's out on the training course with the others. He was so worried about you, which is odd since he is a nindroid."

"A nindroid? Wait, he's a robot?"

"Yes, did he not tell you?"

"No, I guess he forgot to mention it."

"Well, you can go meet the others now, I have other things to attend to." He left to the other side of the monastery.

"Well, here goes nothing."

I stepped outside into the warm breeze, seeing five ninja on a training course. In the middle was a golden dragon on top of a post and a smaller version off to the side with a red button inside. The ninja were jumping, swinging, and whacking the dummies.

They finally took notice of me when Zane said, "There you are, are you alright?"

The others stopped and looked at me, though the one in green was on the springing posts and flew into the air and landed with a thump on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I don't know what got into me."

One by one, they got off the training course to greet me.

"Hi, I'm Cole," the one in black said.

"I'm Jay," said the one in blue.

"I'm Kai," said the one in red.

"And I'm Lloyd," said the one in green.

"Hello, my name is Sarah," I replied.

"So, is it true that you escaped two Hypnobrai serpentine all by yourself?" Cole asked.

"How did you know Spinjitzu already?" asked Lloyd.

"Are you a robot?" Jay asked.

"Yes Cole, I'm not sure how I know, and no, I'm not a robot." Why would they think I was a robot? As I pondered this, Kai was pointing towards my hair, wide eyed.

"What's the matter Kai?" I asked him.

"Y-your h-hair, it's on f-f-fire!" He went to get a bucket of water.

I felt the tips of my hair and found they felt scorched. Suddenly, I jerk towards a piece and blasted the dummy with a ball of fire.

Kai finally dumped the water on my hair, only to find it wasn't burned at all.

"How did your hair get set on fire?" Kai asked.

"It didn't get set on fire," I said slowly.

"But we saw flames on your head!" Jay said.

"It looked like I did, but I'm not burned on my back nor is my hair really scorched." I pointed towards the dummy that was still aflame. "When it was like that, I was able to throw a fireball."

"So that's what all the symbols on your head mean, right? The powers you can use whenever you like?" Lloyd asked.

I shrugged. Zane looked at one part of my hair. "You can use physic powers too. That's probably how you escaped the serpentine."

"Maybe, but how do I trigger it? The first time, I just wanted to get away, and a little while ago, I was wondering why Jay asked if I was a robot. But then there's something else." I did Spinjitzu and found myself in a ninja suite, with a cowl and everything, even the exact symbols as the rock that was in my satchel. "Does this belong to you?"

"It looks like one of my sister's clothes, but no," Kai said. "Hey Zane, what do you suppose those symbols means?"

Zane opened his arm( I won't get used to seeing that, I thought silently) and looked it up. "It means…"

"Life or death," Sensei Wu finished.

I looked behind me to find the old man standing there, thinking, how did he get there? Then I remembered, they're ninja, they are always quiet. "This troubles me, you weren't supposed to come until we needed a new hero for Ninjago."

"Wait, you made me come?" I asked him.

"No, I foresaw your presence in the smoke. You are the Maroon ninja, and as of now in control of whether Ninjago thrives or perishes."

"So, she's part of the team now?" Jay asked.

"Yes, she will help you when you need it and help you practice against the serpentine."

"What, is the Great Devourer striking again?"

"No, but it is something much worse. Even Lord Garmadon, if he was here, wouldn't stand a chance."

"And you're expecting a fifteen or sixteen year-old girl to?" Cole asked.

"Yes, she is more powerful than she looks."

"Well, she did just blow up a dummy, maybe se can just think it and she'll be able to use it," Zane said.

"It can't be that easy," I said," It's not like I could say 'strike down on the dummy closes to me' and be done." A cloud formed in the sky and struck the dummy with tremendous power. "Oh, never mind…" I said while stepping away from the equipment.

A girl ran out of the monastery. "What was that?"

"Everything's fine Nya, Sarah just struck a dummy with lightning," Kai assured her.

"Is she a ninja of lightning to?"

"Well, she's more than that."

Nya looked over at the dummy on fire. "Oh."

"That's enough for today," Sensei Wu said, "After dinner, we all head for bed."

"Aw, but…" Jay started.

"No buts about it, understand?"

They groaned in response.

Zane made pot roast, mashed potatoes, peas and corn, and for dessert, pan with vanilla ice-cream.

No one dared to talk with Sensei Wu around. Every once in a while, I would catch Jay looking from me to Sensei Wu. What was going on?

I woke up in the middle of the night. The door was ajar and there were muffled movement above me. Intruders, I thought.

I pretended not to notice and headed for the training course. I heard footsteps following me. Let them come, I thought.

I reached the training course and looked toward the doors. Four people were standing there in black ninja suites. Great, now I have to fight ninja.

They all struck together. I dodged, kicked, blasted, and punched them. One of their cowls slipped off for a split second and I saw that familiar white hair. Zane? Why are they attacking me?

I did Spinjitzu and struck them all, careful not to do much damage. They're probably under the control of a serpentine, I thought.

But as I took further analysis, none of them were breathing heavily. What is their problem?

I reached the smaller golden dragon and pressed the button. The training course immediately activated and an idea surged through my mind. I could knock them unconscious and bring them to Sensei Wu; he'll know what to do.

"Sorry," I said before I struck the first ninja. I banged him hard enough to make him go unconscious.

I did the same with two others. The last one, which I suspected was Zane, was going to be harder. Then a thought occurred to me, which I knew that I was going to hate myself afterwards.

I went straight up to the nindroid and looked him straight in the eyes. "You will wait here and watch the others while I go get rope."

He seemed to be fighting himself, trying to stay in control. "No… Can't…" I waited a little longer. "Yes, Sarah," he finally said. He went over to the others and put them in a group.

I went inside to look for the rope. Zane is really going to be mad at me, I thought.

I went outside and told Zane to go to sleep and wake up from the trance when he was close to Sensei Wu. I tied them together and hauled them inside.

I found Sensei Wu on his bed, drinking tea.

Zane woke up from his trance, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Tea?" Sensei Wu asked me. I took the tea. "So, you passed the test." He looked at the four huddled together.

"This was a test?" I asked, bewildered.

"Of course it was. You have to be ready to take on your friends if they go against you…" He looked at Zane, who was finally realizing what happened. "You hypnotized Zane?"

"I didn't know what else to do, sorry Zane."

"It's ok Sarah," Zane said.

"No matter, that will be discussed in the morning." Sensei Wu untied the others, who were slowly waking. "Get to bed, all of you."


	4. Chapter 4

"She hypnotized you?" Jay asked Zane for the 3rd time.

"How do you even hypnotize a nindroid?" Lloyd wondered.

"Well, I didn't even expect it. One minute, I was fighting Sarah, the next, my vision blurred and it went dark and all I could hear was my words," Zane replied.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked into the dining room.

"You hypnotized Zane?" all of them, besides Nya and Zane, asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I did, I'm not very happy about it, so may you please drop it already?"

I went into the kitchen and got an apple from the bowl.  
>What should I do today? I thought. That's it! I'll go see the rest of Ninjago!<p>

I went to Sensei Wu for permission and went outside of the monastery. I grabbed the map that Nya let me borrow and looked for a place to travel to. I put my hair in a bundle and went to Jamonicai Village.

When I got there, people were staring at me strangely, but I ignored them and went on about my business. There was a fountain in the middle of the village and on the map, Nya wrote 'Spot where Cole put the Hypnobrai's staff to free the people of Jomonicai Village.' I looked for the hole in the fountain and found it smack dab in the middle. Cool.

I went to other villages, Ninjago City, the Caves of Despair, the Frozen Wastelands, the Floating Ruins, and the Fire temple. Though, I was sad to see that it was already destroyed due to the last eruption.

I finally went to the birth place of the golden weapons.

I decided to set up lunch here. As I ate, I noticed something was flying towards me.

It was a four headed dragon. I looked at the rider and saw Zane. They have a dragon to? They landed right next to my picnic.  
>"Is it time for me to go back to the monastery?" I asked him.<p>

He jumped off the dragon. "We've been attacked!"

"By who?" I asked.

"The serpentine, they were coming by the hundreds, and we just couldn't stop them. Sensei Wu told me to the dragon stables and find you. I told the falcon to stay near them and to show me where they are if they were captured."

I jumped onto the dragon, followed by Zane.

We headed straight for the Forest of Tranquility. We decided to send a signal to the dragons if we needed them and then headed toward the camp.

When we got to the serpentine camp, there were three other tribes of serpentine that Zane pointed out. There were the Venomari, Fangpyre, and the Constrictai. The Anacondrai was recently killed by the Great Devourer.

Our friends were at the middle of the base. They didn't seem harmed, just knocked out.

They're guards watching them while others played and watched Slither Pit, whatever horrible game that was.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

He looked over the area with his falcon vision that made his eyes turn a darker blue. "We can probably have a chain reaction and run them out. Maybe a forest fire?" I thought about it. I imagined our friends getting burned up and have to deal with the forest fire. I shook my head. "Well, maybe you can cause a diversion that will bring all of them to you and I'll grab the ninja and call for the dragon. Then we'll meet at the monastery."

"Ok, see you there."

We go our separate ways and I headed deeper into the forest, away from the monastery.

I stop about 3 miles east and yelled out with a lot of exaggeration, "Ninja? Where are you? I'm over here! This is Sarah!" I shot out columns of fire, water, ice, lightning, and earth above me to show them where I was. I finally stopped when I heard a rustle about 20 feet away.

I climbed the tallest tree there and waited.

I saw the serpentine a few minutes later.

"Where isss ssshe?" a Hypnobrai asked.

"How am I sssuposssed to know?" replied the Hypnobrai who told me his name was Herald.

A Constrictai hit him with his staff. "You are sssuch an idoit! Leading usss here to nothing."

I giggled and threw a rock at him. He looked up to where I was. "Hello down there!" I yelled.

"Hey! You'll pay for that!" The Constictai attempted to climb the tree, but instead fell down when he was at 1/12 of the tree.

They kept trying. "Oh no, how will I ever get out of this situation when they finally get up here?" I taunted them, which made them more irritated.

I heard the roar of the dragon as it was headed for the monastery. The serpentine did not notice though. "Sorry, I would really love to stay, but I got to go, ta ta!" I took off into the night, blending into the trees as I moved toward the monastery, not making a sound.

When I got to the monastery, Zane was outside, asleep. "Zane?" I asked.

He immediately woke up. "Sarah, your back!" He hugged me… Wait, robots aren't supposed to have feelings, right?

"How are the others?" I asked him when he stopped.

"They're fine; Sensei Wu wants to talk to us."

"Ok."

We headed into the monastery and found him waiting for us. "I must thank you both for saving me and the ninja. It would have been a disaster if you hadn't, but now the serpentine know that you are not a myth."

"So? We can just beat them up again if they try to mess with us again," I replied.

"No, we'll just have to move out again. Zane, start the ship and wake up the others."

"Yes Sensei," he said and left the room.

"Ship? Why would we need a ship? There's no water from miles around."

"This is no ordinary ship, it flies."

I blinked when I heard this. "Flies?"


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so cool!" I said once the ship started flying.

"Yep, Jay designed it himself," Nya said.

A question formed in my mind. "How did you meet the ninja?"

"Well, they saved me from Garmadon and his skeletons."

"Oh. I think it's awesome that you and Jay are together, and since your Samurai X, you get to fight with him and your brother."

"Yeah."

"Dinner time!" Jay called from the kitchen.

Today we were having pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Basically, brunch.

We were all eating silently until Kai broke the silence. "So, Sarah, you're really not sure who you are?"

Everyone groaned besides me. "No, I really don't know." I replied.

"But how do you know how to use these powers of yours?" he pressed.

"Kai, I just don't know, ok? If I did, I probably wouldn't be here, but instead with my family."

"But what if G…"

"So how do you like Ninjago?" Jay butted in, giving Kai a 'shut up' face.

"It's pretty good except for the serpentine. Why don't they ever stop being bad?"

"Well, you know what they say, 'everyone hates snakes,'" Cole said.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

I finished my supper and went to my room. I grabbed my journal and the satchel and headed out to the deck.

It was cold, but a warm breeze flew by every now and then. I took out everything that I had when I came: my maroon shirt with slightly torn pants, a pencil, and the rock that had the same symbol as my kimono.

I flipped through my journal to see that same sentence again. I rewrote it, but then I noticed that it wasn't my hand writing. Someone else did this. Now that I think of it, wouldn't I have put down 'My' instead of 'Your'?

I heard footsteps behind me and already knew who it was. "Kai, you don't have to apologize, I know you probably think that Garmadon taught me, but isn't he already dead?"

"Well," he started, "he's in the underworld, so yeah. Look, I know that you are due to do many things, but do you honestly think you're ready for it?"

"Was your sister ready to be Samurai X?"

"Yes, wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just comparing and contrasting, so yeah, I guess."

"Ok then, I'm glad we had this talk. See you tomorrow."

"See yah."

After he was gone, I looked over the side of the boat. We were parked right on the water. Hm, I thought, maybe I can dive in and then climb back up again. The waves washed up against the boat so smoothly, a voice in my head kept saying, 'jump in.'

I feel my legs leap and I do a pencil dive into the warm water. When I thought I should come up for air, I swam up. When I thought I was close to the surface, I breathed in. But instead of choking up the water, I was like a fish and breathed in. Awesome, I thought.

I looked up to the bounty. It seemed very eerier from underwater, like a rigid old ship. I started to swim toward the anchor chain and climbed it with some difficulty. You would think that since I'm waterproof, my close would be to, but no, they still get wet.

Anyway, when I got onto the bounty, something was waiting for me.

It seemed more like a shadow of a person with four arms and a bone hat. He was looking at my things but he did not disturb them.

He turned to look at me. "What are you, another defender the ninja just happened to find?"

I immediately stamped him as an enemy of the ninja. "I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave, you'll be sorry."

He grunted. "Heroes," he muttered and then vanished into thin air.

I heard something flying towards me and found it was a man on a flying bicycle. "I have an urgent message for Sensei Wu," he said diligently.

I took the letter and, when he left, curiosity got the best of me and I saw what would most likely change my life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

I stomped into Sensei Wu's place and gave him the letter. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked, pointing to the last sentence.

Sensei read the letter. "Keep Zane away from her, total disaster… Wrong time… Failed… Oh my, this is odd. And this is from the future. Whatever Zane did, he put Ninjago in great danger.

"But why would Zane betray me?" I asked, "He's my best friend."

Sensei Wu put the letter down. "Look, I don't believe this letter, but we must be cautious."

I went out of the room and slammed it shut. When I got to my room, everything was off. I put my things away, changed, and went to bed.

My head started to buzz, trying to focus on one thing at a time. Why would Zane… He would never… Maybe that's why… Did he write…

I finally got my brain to shut up when I fell asleep. Though, the dream wasn't any better because it had him in it. He was there, being his normal self, but then the shadowy figure from the deck came up and shocked us both with a dark move that slowly started to consume us in darkness. Then it goes dark and I wake up to find Zane trying to wake me up from the ground.

"Sarah! Are you ok?"

I got up from the stiff floor boards, aware that everything was back to normal. I sat up. "Yeah, I'm ok."

I started to think I should tell him about the letter, but then the other thing slipped out instead. "I saw a shadow with four arms and a bone hat last night."

"Oh no," Zane got up and put out his hand. "We have to go tell the others you've seen Garmadon."

When we got to the others, they were talking about something, and I guessed that Sensei Wu told them. They stopped when Zane and I got there.

"Guys, Sarah's seen Garmadon." At first, they just stared, not sure what to say.

Then Lloyd broke the silence. "My father's back?"

"Apparently so, Sarah said that she saw him on the deck, but he wasn't doing anything, which is odd."

"This is troubling news, and we already have the other matter to worry about."

"BING! BING! BING!" Went the alarm for a serpentine sighting.

We all gathered around to see what the problem was. "The serpentine have been spotted heading toward Ninjago City," said Nya.

"Let's go," Cole said.

We entered the room and changed into our ninja suites with Spinjitzu.

"Wait!" Sensei Wu said, "Sarah, you can't go, it's too dangerous and you haven't practiced enough."

"Aw! But…" I started.

"No." He got onto the little seat on Nya's Samurai suite. "You stay here, got it?"

I sighed. "Yes Sensei. Good luck ninja fight hard."

"Will do!" the ninja replied.

When they took off, I was so bored. I couldn't leave the boat (boo!), didn't want to bother playing the video games either, so I trained for a bit.

I had to wait a long time before they got back, and so, I made rotisserie chicken with mashed potatoes and peas mixed with corn.

"This is really good!" Nya complemented.

"Thanks," I replied. "So, how did you defeat the serpentine?"

"Mamu har muam," Jay said with food in his mouth.

"What was that?" I asked.

He swallowed. "Sorry, we fought against them using Spinjitzu. Nya did an excellent strike on the serpentine too." He said that last sentence while looking dreamily at Nya.

Nya blushed. "I wish you could've been there Sarah, I really do, but just as Lloyd had to wait, so do you," Nya said.

"I know, I get it," I said casually. I really didn't, I mean, after Lloyd got older, he was able to go out wasn't he? And I'm older than the age Lloyd used to be, but who cares. Though, Zane was looking at me in the most peculiar way, I didn't know why though.

After dinner, we all went to bed, me a little fidgety.

I sat up in my bed. I couldn't go to sleep. I felt something was wrong, but I couldn't guess what.

I got up and walked around the room. Nothing seemed wrong; it's just my imagination I guess. I went back to bed.

Two seconds later, I hear the door open with a "CREAK!" I opened my eyes slightly so I can see who it was. It was two serpentine holding a sac that seemed to be… Breathing?

Oh no, I thought, they captured one of my friends!

"There'sss the little twit," a serpentine whispered.

I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

"Do we ssstill ussse the club to knock her unconsciousss?" the other gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Before I could react, they knocked me out and I felt myself slide into the bag.

I woke up with brown walls surrounding me. I was still in the bag.

When I looked at the other hostage, I saw it was Zane. "Zane," I said, poking at him, "Zane, wake up, we've been captured!"

Zane was slowly waking up, but at least he was responding. When he got up fully, he said, "The snakes are here!"

"Yes, we've been captured. But at least no one else got taken from the bounty." I started to hear voices above me.

"Make way! The victimsss are with me! I mussst get to Pythor…"

Zane seemed very alarmed when he heard that name. "Pythor's alive?"

"Who's Pythor?" I asked.

"He was the last Anacondrai who was eaten by the Great Devourer."

"But didn't Sensei Wu get eaten, but then he survived?"

"Yes, I suppose it could be possible. We really need to get out of here. I don't like the sound of meeting that snake again."

We pushed against the top and the sides of the bag, but it was no good. We came to a halt.

"Pythor? I have the hossstagesss."

"Bring them in, bring them in!" we heard another voice say. "Jussst put them down by the door will you?"

"Ow!" me and Zane said in union as he threw us on the ground. We started to hear the bag being ripped open and we fell to the floor.

Zane and I stood up quickly and searched the area.

"Stay by me," he warned, "Pythor can turn invisible, so don't be fooled if you can't see him…" Suddenly, Zane was thrown across the room like a rag doll.

"Zane!" I cried, running to him.

"Tssk, tssk, tssk," said a voice behind me, "You and the other pathetic ninja are all the sssame. You never sssee it coming."

I stood by Zane and checked to see if he was hurt. "You ok?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Run."

"I'm not leaving you." I suddenly got smacked to the side by something invisible.

"You sssouldn't let your guard down little girl," said the wicked voice.

"Show yourself coward!" I said.

"You want to see the monster that snake made of me? Ok, then."

I was not prepared for the gruesome sight. He had the spiral red eyes of a Hypnobrai, the Fangpyre's large teeth, the Constrictai's long, scaly tail, and the slowly dripping venom of the Venomari down his long neck.

I wanted to throw up. "They had to replaccce my whole body to make me their king and live. But I must sssay," he grabbed Zane with his long Constrictai tale, "I do enjoy doing more than turning invisible."

I got up and rammed into Pythor which, at least, caused him to drop Zane.

Pythor hissed and sprayed venom into my eyes, and what was Pythor was now a gnome and Zane was cake. What the heck is wrong with my eyes? I thought. Oh well, gnome or not, he's going down.

"Ninjagooo!" I spun towards him and hit him on his scaly head. Then I sprayed fire on his behind to get me and Zane time to escape.

"Ssskalesss! They're essscaping!"

I grabbed Zane (still a cake sort of) and ran, holding him tight.

The sirens were going off, the snakes slithered here and there, and they kept coming in front of us from the ground.

We were chased into a room with only two exits, the window and the door filled with serpentine.

"Hold on to me," I told Zane, and we held on to the windowsill as the serpentine barged in.

"Where did they go? They were right here!"

Please don't check the windowsill, I thought silently to myself.

"Check the windowsss," we heard Pythor say. No!

"He he, goodbye little girl." The snake hurt my hands and I let go, and we both fell to our doom. DUN DUN DUN!


	7. Chapter 7

No one is coming to save us, we failed to save ourselves.

I closed my eyes as I prepared to meet death. But then, my feet collided with something cold and wet, ice? I looked and saw indeed we were on ice, sliding down to the bottom as Zane glowed and formed the path.

We heard Pythor yelling, "You idiot, he wass ssstill able to ussse ice powers!"

Me and Zane laughed into the night. "Woo hoo!" I yelled.

When we reached the bottom of the fun ride, Zane stopped laughing and looked at the building. "Uh, Sarah, you might want to look at this."

"What's the mat…" I looked at the enormous building and saw it was shaped and colored as a huge snake formed in the shape of an "s". "What is that?"

"The serpentine base." He looked around the area. "Let's get back to the others; I'm sure they're wondering where we are by now."

As we ran into the night, I thought about telling him about the note, what really is going on. "Um, Zane, could you slow down to a walk? I need to talk to you."

We steadied to ourselves to a casual walk, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Um, you would never betray me or the ninja would you?"

"Of course not, why would I go do something like that?"

"Well, Sensei Wu received a letter from 'supposedly' the future, saying that you messed things up, that's bizarre right?"

"Oh, well, you don't believe that, do you?"

"No, I even questioned it myself."

"Ok, my turn, what if…"

He stopped talking as we heard rocket boosters above us and looked up.

"Hey guys! What were you two lovebirds doing out in the middle of the night?" Jay called from the bounty.

I blushed. "We were captured while you guys were sleeping in your cozy beds," I responded diligently.

Jay paused. "Bring the anchor down Nya!"

The anchor came tumbling down between us. We climbed up the ship took off once again.

During dinner, we were bombarded with so any questions that we had to microwave our food when they were done.

There was a sudden knock on the door when we were all done. Sensei Wu answered it, "Yes?"

"Another message for you," the messenger said.

"Thank you," he said, closing the door. He quickly scanned the short letter.

"What does it say?" I asked.

He folded it. "It says, 'When Sarah remembers her past, she will go back to her world'."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zane flinch as he said it and fiddled a tube back into his pocket. What is he hiding? I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning guys," I said as I passed out the breakfast sandwiches to them.

"Morning Sarah," they said in union.

As we ate, Sensei Wu took me to the side to speak with me privately. "Yes Sensei?"

"I think you should start training the ninja to go against the power of the serpentine if they get caught in some kind of dilemma, such as getting out of a trance or something like that."

"Ok, I'll try something," I assured him.

"Thank you, Sarah." He then left to his studies.  
>I went back into the room. "Hey guys, guess what? I get to train you today!"<p>

"Aw! But we hadn't had to train for a week now, please let us have one more day off?" Jay begged.

"No, you have to do it, whether you like it or not," I replied.  
>He groaned in response as they put up their dishes.<p>

"Ok, I'm not a hundred percent sure about this, so don't question my teaching methods.

"As you know, hypnosis can make you do things that you have no control over. But it's also just a trance, and it can happen anywhere, even when you read a book. But you find that you can leave a book, is that not so? This is similar to that matter.

"So, with that in mind, let's begin. Who wants to go first?" I asked them.

"Not me," Jay hoped loudly.

"Ah Jay, thanks for volunteering so quickly," I said.

"You should have been quiet if you didn't want to be picked," Kai whispered to Jay.

"Oh, put a sock in it," Jay said and walked towards me.

"Ok Jay, I want you to break out of this trance as soon as you can," I instructed him.

"Ok," he said.

"You are getting very sleepy," I said, moving my hands in a waving motion. "You want to  
>get some sleep."<p>

"But it's barely 3 p.m., who would want to go to sleep then?"

"You do," I said, "You want to fall into my power, you want to submit your will to me."

"I do?"

"Yes, and the more you hear me talk, the sleepier you feel, the more relaxed, the more you wish to close your eyes and let me control you."

"Yeah, I suppose that is true…" he said sleepily.

"See, you can trust me with your thoughts, just slowly close your eyes, turn around, and fall into a deepening sleep."

"Ok." He closed his eyes, turned around, and slumped into my arms.

"See? That's the key to hypnosis, trust. It is very hard though to get out though when you're already in. Observe how he follows my every command. Jay, stand up and tell the audience that you enjoy Cole's cooking."

He stood up; eyes still closed, and said "I enjoy Cole's cooking." Then he started to shake and his eyes shot open. "I do not like Cole's cooking! I'm sorry dude, but it's true," he added.

"Yay, you broke out of the trance!" I congratulated him.

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome."

"Can you tell the others what you did to break out of that trance?"

"Sure, ok, so it was very dark in there, but in the darkness there is light. So I went towards the light and felt I was being lifted up into the air, and then I answered the question on my own terms."

"But Sarah, I never trusted the snakes and they were still able to hypnotize me," Cole said.

"Did they get your attention?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, as long as they have that, it's like they're the center of attention. Just like teaching, the teacher tries to draw you in so you can actually learn something. Different types of hypnosis have different effects."

"Oh."

"Ok, so who wants to go next?" I asked with a cheery smile. No one seemed eager to go.

"I can't believe she made me do this!" Kai exclaimed in his pink dress. "I hate pink!"

"I know; who makes someone eat sushi and make them say they like it even if they really don't!" Cole said.

"Zane was the only one who didn't have to do anything except do flips and dance," Jay said.

"Well, maybe she ran out of ideas," Zane said.

"Well, I still can't say she's worse than Coles father," Kai said while washing the make-up off his face.

"I could," Jay stated.

After they washed up (Kai still vaguely smelling like perfume) they all ate and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: this is after a few months of training (Jay: Which was pure torture!) and everyone basically trusts one another ( almost everyone).

"Hey guys," I said as I entered the dining room.

"Hey Sarah," the ninja replied.

"Um, Sarah, can I ask you a question?" Zane asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked as I sat down and started eating the eggs.

"Um, would you please join me to a picnic at noon?"

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you."

"Sure, just tell me where it will be."

"How about the Forest Of Tranquility? We'll find a spot where there isn't a lot of serpentine."

"Ok, let me just ask Sensei Wu for permission and I'll get back to you on your offer."

"Ok."

************

"Come on! It's just a harmless little date, what can possibly go wrong?" I argued.

"Fine, but the other ninja have to go with you, and don't worry," he added, "they'll just watch from the trees."

"Thank you," I said and left to tell Zane, not adding the part where the other ninja will be there watching our every move.

"I think this is a good spot," Zane declared, setting the basket and blanket down.

"Ok." I laid out the blanket and passed out the sandwiches, apples, and napkins, leaving the water bottles inside the basket.

"Thank you," Zane said.

"Your welcome. So, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, yes, um," he was fiddling with his fingers, "Remember that day when I was about to ask you something but then the others came?" I nodded. "Well, I was going to ask, what if I could make you remember who you are?"

I blinked at him. "You're kidding right?" He looked serious. "Don't you remember what the letter said? If I remember, I won't be able to complete the task that's ahead of me."

"But I'm sure we would be able to handle it without you."

"I don't want to remember right now, and that's final."

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked, I just feel bad that you are waiting just as Lloyd had and I don't want you getting hurt."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I got mad at you, I just, don't like to talk about it." I grabbed a water from the basket (it was slightly opened but I thought nothing of it) and drank it. It tasted strange though, like a very stringy apple. I swallowed. "This doesn't like water Zane," I told him. I started to feel weak.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but don't worry about us, just go find out who you really are."

"Zane, no…" I collapsed on the ground behind me.

***********

Author's Note: the next few chapters I will be doing different points of views.

**************

Zane's point of view

I watched as her body sank into the ground until nothing was left but a fresh patch of dirt. Not what I expected to happen but oh well, at least she'll learn who she is now. I'm sorry Sarah, but it's for your own good that you learn who you are.

"AAAHHH!" I heard someone yell behind me and when I was about to see who it was, I was tackled by something in black. What were the others doing here?

"What did you do to her?" Cole yelled at me.

"I let her go back to her world," I replied, straining under the weight.

"She's gone!" Kai yelled, "This is what the letter said would happen, you betrayed her!"

"We must go to Sensei Wu immediately, I got Zane, let's go." Cole grabbed me and we headed back to the bounty.

***********

Sarah's point of view

I finally woke up and my head was hurting. "Zane?" I called. Then I realized that I wasn't in the Forest Of Tranquility. I was on a bed in a room that had a bookshelf, TV, closet, and the walls were painted green; which also had Ninjago posters. This is my room. Now I remember; I was just dreaming. Ninjago doesn't exist; it's a TV show. But it felt so real…

A woman entered my room, she had brown eyes and hair and her skin was a light brown just like mine. It was my mom. But she didn't look like a Lego figure, and I realized that I wasn't one either. I looked at my hair. It was just a dark brown color, nothing extra. "Mom?" I asked.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" she asked.

I got up and hugged her. I'm home. "Yes mom, I did."

******************

Zane's POV

"I wanted her to know who she was, I had no intention to harm her in any way, shape, or form!" I argued from the chair they tied me up in.

"We need to get her back," Sensei Wu said.

"What could we do though? She's in some other dimension and we have no way to get to her," Jay said.

"Zane, what did you give her?" Kai asked.

"The tubes in my back pocket, but I don't see how that should help," I said.

"Let me see that," Sensei Wu said when Cole got it out. He looked at it. "Zane, you gave her the wrong memory."

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"Where exactly did you get this?" he asked me.

"I got it from the sac the serpentine put me and Sarah in when we were captured," I told him.

"This says Sara's memory, not Sarah."

"But, if that's true, she not at her home, she's in someone else's dimension, we need to get her back," I said.

"There is a way to travel to where she is, but it's risky."

"What do we have to do?" Cole asked.

"Get me her bag and journal, we're going to create a portal," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah's POV

"Good morning Sam," I said to my younger brother at the dining table.

"Uh, hey Sara," he said, "um, why do you have school clothes on? Today's Saturday."

"Oh, yeah, of course, I'll be right back." I went upstairs and got some weekend clothes on. Then I headed downstairs and returned to the table.

Zane's POV

"Ok, are you all ready?" Sensei Wu asked us.

"Yeah," we replied in union.

"Be safe Kai," Nya said, "and you too, Jay."

"Don't worry Nya, we'll make sure she comes back safely," Jay assured her.

Sensei Wu opened the journal and placed it on the fresh dirt that Sarah had disappeared under. Then he grabbed the tube and spilled the last remaining drop on the journal. As soon as the drop made contact with the journal, a blue portal formed right in front of us. "When you have her, through this dirt on the floor and it should open the portal again," Sensei Wu told us, handing Jay the dirt in a plastic bag.

We all braced ourselves and jumped into the swirling portal.

Sarah's POV

I started to play video games on my laptop, thinking, why would I have such a vivid dream like that? Oh well, I thought as I played Ninjago video games.

A few minutes later, I started to hear something in the attic. What could it be? I was alone so I brought a bat with me. I opened the attic door and climbed up the stairs and onto one of the beams.

"Hello?" I called, holding my bat close to my chest, "Is anyone up here?" Nothing happened. "Look, I know you're up here, so you might as well come out."

The attic door suddenly shut closed behind me. "What the…" I was about to yell when something in white came up to me and covered my mouth, indicating with his finger to be quiet. I almost attacked him with the bat before I recognized his white hair and blue eyes. "Zane?"

"Hello again Sarah," he replied, taking his hand off of my mouth. He looked different, oh yeah, he's not a Lego figure anymore either.

I shook my head and backed away. "You aren't real; you're just part of my imagination, a TV show."

"But he is real," a voice behind me say.

"Cole, is that you?" I asked. He came out of the shadows. "Wait, is Jay and Kai here to?" They stepped out stepped out. "Ok, what is going on?"

"We are here to take you back to Ninjago," Zane said, slowly approaching me.

"Take me back?" Wasn't he the one that wanted me to find out who I was? I thought. "I can't go back, and you guys can't force me either. I like it here, I know who I am and live an average life. Just leave me alone. I probably couldn't help you in this position either," I added, running my fingers through my normal hair.

"But Sarah we need you, and this isn't…," Kai started.

"No!" I yelled, "I like it here, here, I know who I am. I have a family and have been trying to remember who I was. Why would I give up all that just to go back with you guys?"

"But Sarah…" Zane started.

"No Zane! I don't want to go back, and that's final. I want all of you out of here when I come back in the morning." I went to the attic door and opened it.

"Sarah…" I closed the door on Zane's voice. He doesn't need to betray me again.

Zane's POV

"Why did I have to do it," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"What are we going to do now?" Jay asked.

"There is only one option I guess, we'll have to force her back," Cole said.

"But Cole, she doesn't want to come back with us," I said.

"Well, we can kidnap her while she's going to bed," Kai suggested.

"Great idea Kai, we'll just go in there and act like everything is cool and walk out with Sarah, what a great plan," Jay said sarcastically.

"Actually, that might work, come here, I've got a plan," Cole said. We huddled around him and listened to the plan.

Sarah's POV

Why would they think I would want to go back? I thought. I'm back to where I belong, right? I don't want to leave all this behind, this is my life.

I changed into my nightgown and went to bed.

A few minutes passed and I heard someone open the door. I opened my eyes and saw it was the ninja. "Wow, that girl must be a real big fan of us," I heard Jay whisper.

I got up. "What are you doing here? I told you, I don't want to…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Cole put a rag filled with alcohol up to my face and I fell down unconscious.

Zane's POV

"We got her, let's go," Cole said, holding the limp Sarah.

Jay threw the dirt on the ground and the portal opened immediately. The woman called Sara's mom came in. "Sara, are you ok?" she asked. Then her eyes grew wide with fear as she saw what was happening.

"Hello Sara's mom, my name is…" I started casually.

"We don't have time, let's go," Jay said and pulled me into the spiral.

"What are you doing…" were the last words I heard of the soon to be distraught mother. Hopefully the real Sara does come back to them, I thought.

The way into Sara's world closed behind us as we ran through the portal. "Hopefully those clouds don't come back," Jay said.

When we first came through, there were clouds and they hit us here and there and made us forget, so we had to run to the other side quickly.

When we were almost to the other side, Sarah started to wake up. She seemed mad at us and started to thrash around, trying to make Cole lose his grip on her. "OW! Hey, stop that!" Cole yelled at her.

"I told you guys to leave me!" she yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're here now, so deal with it," Kai said.

Just as we were about to reach our end of the portal, the clouds came back. "Let's pick up the pace guys," Cole said.

"I guess now isn't a good time to call for a break, aye?" Jay enlightened. Not a good time to start a joke, I thought.

We all hurried to the other side, but then, Cole accidently dropped Sarah; and the clouds were coming up close behind. "No!" Cole yelled.

I had to choose quickly on whether or not to try to save her or leave her behind. I quickly scooped her up when one cloud hit her on the face. I ran to the other side and made it into our world once more.

Sarah's POV

Why was I mad at the ninja again? I thought. Oh yeah, they took me back to Ninjago from my world. When Zane set me down, I yelled at them. "I said I wanted to stay home!"

"Sarah, that wasn't your real home," Zane said.

"I didn't want to come… Wait, that wasn't my home?" I asked, confused.

"Sarah, he gave you the wrong memory," Sensei Wu said, "That dimension belonged to a girl named Sara without an h."

So I never did truly remember, I thought. I sighed. "Well, I guess we should head back to the bounty," I said.

"Here are you're things, Sarah," Sensei Wu said, handing me my things.

"Thank you," I said. Before I followed them though, I pulled out the rock that had the symbol on it and placed it on the fresh dirt. I don't need it anymore, I thought.

I caught up with the others, not even thinking another portal would form and two others would come to Ninjago.


End file.
